


the road goes ever on and on

by folgate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, she isnt a big part of this.., the oc only shows up for like. a paragraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folgate/pseuds/folgate
Summary: Rey fall she into bed, and tries to sleep, but she lays restlessly, pulling the covers around herself. She can hear the chatter of the others on the ship, and they eventually lull her to sleep, like a soft lullaby of thoughts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember starting this, it's been sitting around on my phone for so long haha! 
> 
> Anyways, the title is from the hobbit and reviews are always, always appreciated :D

Rey swings her lightsaber around in her hand, hearing it zip through the air. She can hear voices in her head of people, children screaming, as the storm troopers burn villages, cities, entire planets. 

She remembers being afraid of the fireplace when she was young. She put her hand too near, and singed it. She cried when she put it under the faucet, the hot skin sizzling in the cool water. She was only eight, and already she was living on her own in the crashed ship near the market. 

When she's ten, she discovers the joys of training; specifically, parkour. She runs, faster than anyone her age in the village, jumping over barrels and pots, swinging her stick from side to side as if fighting some invisible foe. Everyone in the village thinks she's crazy. 

Soon after that, she learns that she can trade scraps of ships and old robots for food portions, not enough to keep her well-fed, but just enough that she's alive. Barely alive, but still. 

When she turns thirteen, she can only just remember her family. Her mother's happy eyes, her father's kind smile. She celebrates her birthday by going on a long hike after her work, walking for miles out into the desert, and camping out, sleeping under the stars. She can feel her breathing as she lies on her back underneath the dark night sky, counting the stars as her eyes slowly fall closed. Her chest rises and falls, and when she wakes up in the morning, she stretches and heads back home. 

A year later, she gets in her first fight. She's already pretty strong for her age, having spent most of her childhood carrying around heavy pieces of metal. The fight is with a boy, about sixteen years old. She ends up pummelling him, until he gives her back the portions he stole out of her knapsack. She wins the fight, obviously. 

She has her first kiss at sixteen. A boy, Simon pulls her aside and, blushing, asks her if he can kiss her. She doesn't particularly mind either way, but Simon is going off to war tomorrow and Rey knows that, so she figures that she can give him something to look back on fondly while he's fighting. Rey learns that day that she doesn't mind kissing. Simon never comes back from the war. 

Her love life is dismal. There was Simon, when she was sixteen, Mara when she was seventeen, and then both of them were gone, off to war or to fight with the resistance. When she's older, much older, she'll meet Mara again, and Mara will have two children, delightful toddlers who play tag with each other in the garden while Mara makes Rey a cup of tea, while looking at her with something akin to pity. Do not pity me!, Rey thinks loudly, but her thoughts are drowned out by Mara's loud chatter as she sets down the tea and scones. 

Rey's always had a bit of a temper. ("Rey, calm yourself." She can hear a voice in her head, a young woman who she thinks might be her mother.) She knows what's right and wrong. Heart and head, say the old ladies in the village. Everyone thinks they're just babbling, but Rey knows what they mean. You think about what to do in your head, but in your heart... you just know. 

Rey can feel it in the air. She wakes up gasping one night, and takes a sip of water, trying to lull herself back to sleep, but she lays restlessly in bed until the morning. When she goes to the market at dawn, everyone is speaking in hushed whispers about an army of soldiers storming a village. Rey remembers, vividly, what she was dreaming. 

Premonition, she scratches into the wall of her spaceship-turned-house. She shakes her head, not quite knowing what the word means, but sure that it's not the right one. Is there even a word for what she feels? The feeling of knowing tragedy exactly when it happens, no matter where she is in the galaxy. 

One day, she meets a droid called BB8. Rey has never met a droid before, at least, not a working one. Only scraps and pieces of droids, which she's traded for food portions. BB8's antennae is broken, and he's full of sand, and some of his design have scraped of, but other than that he's in perfect working order. To Rey's surprise, she doesn't even think for a second about how many portions she might earn if she turned him in. 

She's offered 60 portions, and still she says no. Later she wonders if she made the wrong decision, but she knows that she was right. BB8 is a friend to her now, a small and round friend who she can't always understand, but a friend all the same. 

Finn is a friend to Rey. So is BB8, and Han Solo was, and General Organa, and Chewie, and Poe Dameron. Rey is surrounded by friends, and suddenly she feels like she belongs, in this strange little group. The belonging may not have been what she expected, but it's what she's used to now, and it means the world to her.


End file.
